Ōhirume
was the oldest daughter to descend from the . She bore the heavenly flames on earth to wither lands to ashes with the spirits of jealousy and despise. Her flames consumed the lives of many and brought life to others. The Ōhirume Clan is likely a direct descending clan of the oldest daughter. History She inherited her ’s powerful chakra and “Spiritual Energy” to convert this energy to “Heavenly Flames”; which in similarity has been passed on to her descendants. Ōhirume’s conflicting nature brought destruction to the lands and their people, to that her younger brother casted an illusion over her sight, in the hope to stop her rampages with her never-ending flames. Together they were in balance and the destruction of the oldest stopped. This changed when Murakumo had ascended to the same thoughts as their deceased father. He had mistakenly killed their youngest sister. Ōhirume fell into grief and sorrow that reawakened those heavenly flames that once more brought destruction to the lands. Appearance From what the tales tell told by the elders of the Ōhirume Clan: Ōhirume was a fierce woman with the same pitch-black hair as her younger siblings, if not darker. She wore the flaming red colors with darkness that hid away upon dusk, even with the “Heavenly Flames” dancing bright under the nightly sky. Personality Ōhirume is believed to have a similar view to that of Murakumo, though to a lesser degree. Her conflicted nature caused her to bring merciless destruction to the lands; making it a believable fact that she craved for battle, moreover than her supposed-to-be hatred for her ’s . This, however, was opposed with her accepting the decision made by her beloved sister, without causing havoc. It shows that she deeply cares and respects all her siblings, especially her. Her love for her sister is shown when Murakumo mistakenly killed her instead of the child. Bringing out the old soul that was meant to stay balanced with Tsukutenshū. Abilities It is known that Ōhirume derived away from the general fighting due her “Heavenly flames” that was influenced by the inheritance of her father. It had such an impact that the force was great enough to cause havoc to large fields. Another thing to the “Heavenly Flames” is that the spiritual energy apparently visualized angry spirits; a reflection to herself. Legacy To ask forgiveness to her people after realizing her mistake, Ōhirume decided to bring the life of nature back with her living “spiritual” flames. Her “Heavenly Flames” produced flames with the warmth of life instead of destruction. She healed the nature’s surface with the hope that it would heal itself properly. Her youngest sibling, Kushinada, praised her effort to make up for her mistake. She bore then a protective love for her sister that would later lead to a new misery for the world. Kushinada; a strong-willed girl, choose to become the bridge between her siblings and their cousins. She offered to bear the child of a Senju for a new start. Murakumo was not happy with her choice, while Ōhirume supported her beloved sister. Murakumo never visited Kushinada once, disappearing after the sixth month; according to Tsukutenshū. On the day of Kushinada’s birth, Murakumo came to support his younger sister. This led to her death after Murakumo attempted to kill the newborn when it opened his eyes. This caused Ōhirume to go rampage and once more descended her flames upon the lands to kill Murakumo. Eventually the flames consumed her life and ended the tearful days of fire. Behind the Scenes * Originally I intended to give the Uchiha Ancestor three children; Fire Release, Sharingan and Genjutsu. But then I thought it would have been better for a fourth who is more perception orientated. When I came to the alternative name for Amaterasu, I knew that Ōhirume would be perfect for the first bloodline. Followed with Murakumo whose name descents from Susano’o and Tsukutenshuu from Tsukuyomi. * Ironically to say, Tsukutenshū is Ōhirume’s balance; he brought her to the light from the dark with his illusion. The rivalry was nothing between Murakumo and Ōhirume, this changed after the death of the youngest. The mourning for her sister brought her to madness, her flames reawakened to bring her brother to ashes. In her fit of rage, Tsukentenshū stole the child who would eventually become the bloodline for the Uzumaki and Hyūga. Trivia Influences * Ōhirume originally Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami (大日孁貴神) is the sun goddess; better known as Amaterasu (天照, The Goddess of the Sun). It is a pun on her Heavenly Flames that indicate to her descendants’ technique of inextinguishable black flames. * She became the ruler of the sun and the heavens along with her brother, Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon and ruler of the night. Originally, Amaterasu shared the sky with Tsukuyomi, her husband and brother until, out of disgust; he killed the goddess of food, Uke Mochi, when she pulled "food from her rectum, nose, and mouth. This killing upset Amaterasu causing her to label Tsukuyomi an evil god and split away from him; separating night from day. * The texts also tell of a long-standing rivalry between Amaterasu and her other brother, Susano'o. When he was to leave Heaven by orders of Izanagi, he went to bid his sister goodbye. Amaterasu was suspicious, but when Susano'o proposed a challenge to prove his sincerity, she accepted.